


Incomplete

by SatsukiLevin (satsuki19)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Soulmates, Tags May Change, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/SatsukiLevin
Summary: Beta Jeonghan and Alpha Seungcheol were highschool sweethearts.Jeonghan is mated and engaged to Omega Joshua.Joshua is Seungcheol's soulmate.Seungcheol still has feelings for Jeonghan.Joshua really wants kids. Betas are unable to impregnate omegas."unfair" is how Jeonghan's life kinda feels right now.---Jihancheol are a mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this first chapter is very much on the nose, but then again this was written in under 15 minutes in a rush of inspiration.  
> Bear with me here people :')

“ _You know I love you, right?”_

 

Those words kept on replaying itself over and over again in Jeonghan’s head as he went on his rounds at the hospital. He knew that somewhere at home, Joshua’s currently riding out his heat with Seungcheol, and he trusted the alpha to take good care of their omega.

 

He has to, anyway.

 

Ever since Jeonghan found out that his ex-boyfriend-slash-best-friend is apparently his mate’s soulmate, his feelings have been in a jumble and he didn’t know what to do with himself, let alone know how to take care of others. Which is actually pretty ironic considering that he is a resident neonatologist.

 

Jeonghan submitted the form about some new patient and headed off to the on-call room to sleep. His shift has actually ended a good two hours ago, but he just didn’t feel like going home. He didn’t feel like encountering the mix of Joshua and Seungcheol’s scent and pheromones all over their apartment, because they made him sick to the stomach even though they did actually smell very nice.

 

He just felt that life really hated him. He should have known that managing to snatch someone as perfect as Joshua is too good to be true. And it actually was; all the signs were there.

 

Joshua had to go back to Los Angeles for college only after a few months of dating. Sure, they had been dancing around each other for a good three years, but they were only official for four months when Joshua got accepted in a university back home.

 

Sure, their long-distance relationship worked out just fine, but Jeonghan couldn’t really deny that he did take up on Seungcheol’s offer to share an apartment because he still had some feelings for the other (and he knew his ex was still head over heels for him, too).

 

So maybe it’s karma?

 

It’s probably karma for playing around with Seungcheol’s feelings while hanging on so tightly to Joshua while he could obviously have found someone better there in LA.

 

Jeonghan sighed and dropped himself onto a random bunk bed, ignoring the buzzing of his phone.


	2. How It All Began pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 : Don't Know What to Do Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan are 18 in this, in their first year of university.  
> Seungcheol is taking business while Jeonghan is on his way to becoming a doctor.
> 
> This is how they broke up, after a lifetime of friendship and two years of romance.  
> They are on their way to their third year anniversary.

“Dont Know What To Do Without You”  
  
[ Year 2013, second semester of University ]

  
  
“I’m serious, Cheol-ah. I wanna break up,” Jeonghan sighed, burying his hands in his face as he sat on the elder’s bed.

 

Seungcheol’d be lying if he said he didn’t see it coming.

 

What with Jeonghan always saying how they’d never last really long, how inevitable their break-up will be. How love is the only thing keeping them together because they weren’t compatible; they just didn’t see life the same way. How Jeonghan actually did break up with him in the past when the younger went for that short study training abroad; Seungcheol didn’t know what made them get back together but it happened.

 

He had always believed Jeonghan’s _the one_ for him.

 

The alpha has never loved anyone so deeply and so blindly; has never felt more in tune and invested. Granted, they were childhood friends and Jeonghan’s his one-and-only serious relationship, making him probably very biased. They were together practically their whole life! They went through Seungcheol’s first rut together, with Jeonghan helping him despite of the toll his beta body received afterwards. They took care of each other through sickness, did homework together, became eachohter’s wingman.

 

Jeonghan had given him so much, so sincerely, that even Seungcheol’s wolf fell in love with him.

 

(Jeonghan had always had that charm, a certain way that made everyone either like him or despise him, with no in-between, and Seungcheol was one of his happy victims.)

 

After all they’ve been through, dating just seemed the most natural next step to take, but apparently life just wasn’t that simple.

 

Well, okay, that, and also because they’re also 18 year-old teenagers who need to grow socially, just like Jeonghan has pointed out. They probably had a lot to discover in the world, and Seungcheol hated how right the beta always was.

 

The alpha sighed and leaned back against the wall, taking in Jeonghan’s slightly ruffled demeanor. He had known the younger for so long that he knows how hard it must’ve been for him to even say this. The trigger must have been pretty significant to push the long-haired blonde to do something like this.

 

Jeonghan’s a loyal man who hated having ties severed, and would rather sit through a toxic relationship for years until he cant take it anymore than risk the person hating him and never talking to him again. Seungcheol knew that he himself was neither toxic nor harmful and he knew for a fact that Jeonghan loved him dearly. Their relationship was, dare he say, harmonious. They rarely fought, they knew each other like no other, even their parents saw the other as their own child. Jeonghan had no reason to break up with him!

 

 

_He probably fell in love with someone._

 

The alpha dared to sneak a peek to look at his beta, and bit his lip. It made sense. He must've found someone he clicked with in Seoul. Someone who made him feel things that Seungcheol couldn't. Someone who was better than Seungcheol. Yes, that must be it. Jeonghan is a very attached, lonely person, and he would never leave Seungcheol unless this other person, his new “home”, was worth it.

 

Maybe the younger’s love for him is more platonic than romantic after all, and all their sex was just that, sex.

 

(Although he doubts that a teenager like himself can really differentiate sex from making love, especially since Jeonghan had been his one and only sexual partner for the short two years they were together, and he really hates how much his conscience sounded like his beta boyfriend.

 

Well, ex-boyfriend.)

 

He could feel that sudden sinking feeling in his chest, in his stomach, and the alpha took a deep breath.

 

“You finally found that someone else? In college?” he finally settled on asking, despite knowing the answer and Jeonghan finally looked up from behind his long blond bangs.

 

Seungcheol looked defeated, and Jeonghan honestly felt very bad, but he knew he had to do this. This relationship is toxic for the both of them; they only held on because of the co-dependency they had forged by being attached at the hip since kindergarten. Well, that, and also because Joshua Hong happened to be the most beautiful, kind and precious man Jeonghan had ever met.

 

Jeonghan nodded.

 

Seungcheol scoffed. “I knew we should’ve just gone to the same university together.”

 

The beta’s eyes narrowed at the retort, and Seungcheol could just feel the annoyance and animosity rolling off of him. Ah, they really did know each other like the back of their own hands.

 

“Babe, seriously?” Jeonghan started, getting to his feet, “You _know_ why I wanted to go to Seoul National! It’s – ”

 

“Because you wanted to be independent and grow your social circle, I _know_ ,” Seungcheol interrupted, looking away to the side, “Because you wanted to be a doctor, I _know_. Because you wanted to know what else you’re capable of, and you wanted to test your limits. _I know,_ Han-ah. You reassured me a million times before you left.”

 

His voice tapered down into a mumble. “You promised nothing’s gonna change…”

 

He knows how childish he sounded right now, but he just cant help but want to voice out his disappointment. His _hurt_. He wasn’t crying, not yet, but he sure as hell felt like he wanted to. Jeonghan was his rock, the only one certain thing he was sure of in his life.

 

If the younger went, what else would he have? What else could he believe in?

 

As expected, Jeonghan did pick up on the implications of Seungcheol’s words and the beta immediately walked over to cup his now-ex-lover’s face with both of his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes.

 

“I wont leave you.”

 

There it was.

 

The confidence, the absoluteness, the _certainty_ , that Seungcheol knew would put him at ease no matter how illogical it might sound later on.

 

Jeonghan said it with so much certainty, an air of finality, that Seungcheol instantly bought it. The alpha fell forward to capture the beta in his embrace and buried his nose in the younger’s neck, basking in that calming, musky yet floral scent. He could feel fingers threading through his hair and Seungcheol fought back the tears.

 

He knows how this will play out.

 

He knows Jeonghan.

 

The younger will maintain their routine of meeting up every week, before slowly drifting away as he becomes more and more occupied, enamored, with whomever his love is right now. One canceled date will come with the promise of “next time”, and that next time will be another next time, until it just stopped altogether. He’s seen it happen with the beta’s exes.

 

That was just how Jeonghan is.

 

At the same time, the alpha also knew that Jeonghan would drop anything and everything the second Seungcheol called him for something urgent, because Yoon Jeonghan was a loyal man with alpha traits who will be by your side no matter what, but his love came first, even before family and friends, and Seungcheol wasn’t sure which category he fit in to.

 

“Baby, no,” Jeonghan’s voice came then, softly whispering into his ear, “Don’t think such things. You’re distressed, I can smell it.” A kiss was pressed to the side his head, and the alpha seriously wanted to cry right now, but he cant, because alphas don’t cry.

 

( _That’s fucking stupid_ , Seungcheol can hear his inner voice say, sounding so so so much like Jeonghan, but of course he ignores it.)

 

“That’s selfish,” the alpha replied instead, and Jeonghan chuckles. He can feel the rumble of the younger’s chest against his and he just holds on to the beta’s smaller frame tighter. He doesn’t want to let go, ever. If he does, he’d be lost, and he doesn’t want to be. Every strong alpha needs a rock to lean on and Jeonghan, despite being a beta, was his rock, and he cant afford to lose him.

 

“I know, baby, I’m sorry,” Jeonghan cooed, those slender fingers still dutifully combing through his hair and … and….

 

“I don’t know what to do, Han-ah. You’re all I have.”

 

“I’m all you know. There’s a difference.”

 

“Haaaan.” A whine, and the beta shushes it.

 

“Don’t think so low of yourself. I love you, you know this. I might become distant, I wont lie, but you also know how much I love you out of sex.”

 

“So the past two years has just been sex to you. How romantic.”

 

“Alpha-sass. I like it,” Jeonghan grinned, pulling away from the embrace to cup the alpha’s face with both his hands again. “I love you, Seungcheol. Whatever happens, whatever I say or do. Remember that I love you and that it’ll never change. Okay?”

 

A kiss was pressed to his lips and Seungcheol could only nod dumbly when Jeonghan pulled away.

 

“… you have to help me find a boyfriend, though. I can only attract girls, for some reason.”

 

Jeonghan recognized the attempt at a topic change, and laughed. He pulled the older to his bed and tugged him down for a cuddle, letting the alpha hold him and scent him for what they both knew was the last time. None of them addressed it.

 

“Then don’t be gay! Pussy also feels great, you know. Be bi and free like me,” he quipped, nipping playfully at the alpha’s collarbone, and yelped as Seungcheol groped his ass.

 

“Sexuality doesn’t work that way, you bimbo.”

 

“How am I a bimbo?!” Jeonghan squawked indignantly, and laughed when Seungcheol lifted a lock of his blonde hair and squeezed his ass for emphasize. The blonde beta slapped his alpha's shoulder, leaning forward to laugh into his chest. The older looped his arms around that tiny waist and held on.

 

“You’re just a slut, Han, admit it."

 

"I've been exclusively sleeping with you for two years!"

 

"Need I remind you how you lost your virginity at 13 and had fucked both genders by 16, Han-ah?" he grinned as he reached out, tucking a stray lock of blonde behind the beta's ear.

 

Jeonghan blushed and pouted at that piece of fact, squinting up at the older. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with being sexually active!”

 

“Slut.”

 

“Gay.”

 

“That’s not even an insult.”

 

“… true.”

 

They both laughed again, with Seungcheol accusing Jeonghan of infecting him with STDs, and for a short while, the two fell back in their comfortable, weird but familiar dynamic, forgetting that everything will change tomorrow. It was easy to forget whenever he was with the beta, and Seungcheol was willing this time.  
  
  


He wanted to forget.

 

Maybe, just maybe, he'll wake up and see that this is all just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their break-up lacked screaming and tears.  
> It might seem unrealistic, but this was kind of how I broke up with my best friend.  
> I cried afterwards, of course, when everything sunk in, but at the moment of the break up, it just felt like a regular conversation.
> 
> I'm open for criticism though, so don't be afraid to speak your thoughts <3


End file.
